Weasels and Ferrets Don't Mix
by golden518
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy have always shared a mutual dislike for one another. So isn't it imposible that their desire to make each other miserable could morph into just plain desire?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of this, obviously.**

Let me just begin this story by describing to you how utterly happy I am at the current moment. I could not be more content staring out the window, watching the falling snow hit the nearby hills, sitting in a train compartment surrounded by my family/best friends on the way back to my favorite place in the world.

Well, it is a tie for favorite place in the world.

I can't really say that I love Hogwarts more than I love the Burrow. Nearly all of my childhood memories come from the Burrow, but I absolutely love it at Hogwarts too.

The Hogwarts Express compartments are designed to seat six people each but right now we Weasleys have managed to cram eight—yes, eight of us into one.

I guess you could say we are designed for this sort of crowdedness because there are so damned many of us and years of mass sleepovers at the Burrow have prepared us for situations such as these.

I happened to be seated on my cousin Fred's lap with my knees stretched across my cousin Albus, who is sitting next to Fred. Al has his arm lazily thrown over his sister Lilly's shoulders, who is closest to the door.

Across from us are my cousins James, Dominique, Louis, and my brother Hugo in that order lumped together so they all fit, undoubtedly squeezed. We all sport this year's Weasley sweaters knitted for us this Christmas by our loving and legendary grandmother. Apparently, during the Battle at Hogwarts, she took on one of the most powerful evil witches of all time and succeeded in killing her because her daughter was threatened.

I think that once in the past, some of our parents (namely my father) were embarrassed to be seen in these homemade sweaters. But now we wear them loud and proud. I must say, I am proud of my lineage.

This is a perfect picture, wouldn't you agree?

As if some higher power does not think I deserve this momentary contentment, the door to our compartment slides open, and who stands before me but the spawn of Slytherin himself. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well, isn't this just precious." He sneers. "You Weasels still can't afford _real_ clothing? Pity." He smirks.

This is complete bullshit and Malfoy knows it. He knows that the income of my household and Al's household is comparable to his own family's income, but he cannot pass up a good insult when he spots one.

I glare at him and give him a once over. I can't help but notice his defined muscles, even buried deep under his green and silver sweater.

Probably got that way by beating up innocent muggles or something, the asshole.

"Sod off, Malfoy." Albus says as he gives Malfoy a more hateful glare than even I do.

I would say Malfoy was my biggest enemy, but I think that Albus and Fred hate him even more than I do. If that is possible.

Malfoy turns his smirk to Albus specifically, and I take my chance.

I pull out my wand and mutter a curse in my head that makes holes appear all over his (I assume) brand new designer shoes.

I stash my wand in my pocket. "Nice shoes, Malfoy." I smile.

Malfoy's eyes dart to mine questioningly and then down to his shoes. His expression goes rapidly from smirking to questioning to horror to anger. His mouth is shaped in a disgusting grimace by the time he looks back up at me. There is no need for him to ask who did that. There is only one person in this compartment smart enough to perform that curse (besides him, I hate to admit).

He gives me the Death Glare.

"I will get you back for that Weasley" He says menacingly.

"I'm so scared" I say with mock fright as he turns and leaves the compartment, slamming the door on his way out.

My cousins burst into laughter as the door slams.

"Good one, Rose!"

"Ha! He didn't even see it coming!"

"Fucking git, he deserved it!"

"Teach him to mess with our family."

Yes, my happy moment has been restored.

Let me tell you about myself.

I am Rose Jean Weasley, 6th year prefect of Gryffindor house.

Daughter of Hermione and Ron Weasley, famous best friends of Harry Potter, who is my uncle. They all defeated the dark wizard of their time, Voldemort. I feel a little strange when I read about them in history books. I just know them as my family. It's hard to imagine them doing the daring things I know they did in the past.

I have inherited my father's red hair and freckles and my mother's curls and wit. I am the top of my class, just like she was in her days.

Unfortunately, my arch enemy comes in a close second to my rank, and I have to stay focused because one bad grade and he would take my number-one spot.

Anyways though, I now must do my duty as a school prefect and do my train rounds until we reach Hogwarts. I change out of my sweater with a big R on it and instead put on my crimson-and-gold school sweater. I fasten my badge to the left side of my upper chest.

My male cousins whoop and guffaw at this; they have never really stopped making fun of me for becoming a prefect. But I don't mind because I know it is all in good fun.

I stick my tongue out at them playfully. None of them were well-behaved enough to become the other prefect for our house along side me, so my counterpart happens to be Kevin Thomas, my fellow Gryffindor 6th year.

Moments later, Kevin opens the door to my compartment.

"Ready Rose?" he asks.

In response I get up and let him hold my hand and guide me out of the compartment. I don't bother to look back at my cousins' reactions to this.

I have thought for some time that Kevin has feelings for me due to his frequent flirting. I can't say I mind. He is quite attractive. And he's sweet, and has a good sense of humor and all that. His dark skin is completely sexy, too.

Kevin leads me down the hall till we meet with the other prefects to begin our duties.

Malfoy stands directly across from me. Did I fail to mention he holds the prefect title for Slytherin? Because he does.

He gives me a shameless once-over with a disapproving expression. He constantly mocks my appearance and has for years. But I know that's complete bullshit too. I know I am not ugly. I like my looks, and considering the looks I get from other guys, I am not the only one who thinks so.

I see Malfoy's gaze linger on Kevin's hand holding mine. He raises his eyebrow. He pushes his way between us and puts his arm over my shoulder and steers me around and starts walking the other way.

"Come on, Weasley," he says in a voice shaking with laughter "lets go start our rounds."

Cock block much, Malfoy?

I guess he can't stand the urge to make any Gryffindor miserable, even Kevin.

"That was unnecessary, Malfoy" I say as I squirm out of his grip. "And get your filthy arm off of me." I scowl at him.

He ignores me. "So, you and Thomas?" he asks

"Uh," I say, taken off guard "no, not really. We are friends. Not that it's any of your business."

"No, no don't get me wrong." He retorts "I think you two would make a great couple. He is part troll, isn't he? I mean, he's so unfortunate looking."

I stop in my tracks, enraged. He halts too.

"A troll and a weasel. What a beautiful pair."

I turn to face him and poke him in the chest. I look him in his gray eyes. "Just because you are pale as an albino and jealous of Kevin's looks doesn't mean you can go around making shit up like that."

I stomp away from him as he snickers.

And I hate myself because I am thinking of the color of Malfoy's eyes as I walk away from him.

"Nice thong, Weasley!" He shouts from behind me.

I whip around in horror. There is a hole in the fabric of my skirt at the bottom of my back, revealing the very top of my panties.

"MALFOY!"

"I told you I would get you back!" He says back, in a calm and collected voice, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Walk away, Rose, walk away with your dignity. You are the better person here after all.

Screw that.

As Malfoy turns his back to walk away, still laughing, I perform a bat-bogey hex toward him, something treasured that I learned from my aunt Ginny.

Ha. See how he's laughing now.

I smile as I continue my rounds.

**Please review! I would love to know what you think and whether or not I should continue the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! I know the first chapter of this story was meant to take place right after winter break, but I've decided to just start from the beginning of the year instead because I think it works better for my story.**

**Sorry if that throws any of you off.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**JK Rowling owns all.**

As I continue my rounds on the way to Hogwarts, I pass a compartment with my three remaining cousins that are currently at Hogwarts. Lucy, Molly, and Roxanne. They sit together anxiously awaiting their arrival to the school they've been anticipating for eleven years. They've had to watch all of us go to Hogwarts every year, all the while begging to be able to go with us. Now that they are finally old enough, I think the nerve has set in.

I push open the door quietly and usher myself in. "I see you three have already changed into your robes" I tell them, smiling.

"We've had them on all day." Lucy confesses. I guess they didn't even bother coming in muggle clothes. This reminds me myself, actually. And I tell them that, which makes them feel better I think. I excuse myself out of the compartment, telling my little cousins I must continue my rounds.

Seeing them on their first ride on the Hogwarts Express makes me nostalgic. I reflect upon that day.

I was so incredibly nervous but that was overpowered by absolute excitement. I too arrived already donning my Hogwarts robes. My cousins Al and Fred made fun of me for doing so, but I knew back then as I know now that they were just as excited as I was and put on their robes not long after. James and Dominique, both being a year older than us of course mocked our nervousness.

James taunted Al most of all, threatening that he might be in Slytherin and that Grandma and Grandad Weasley would disown him for doing so.

I was also told by my father that I would be disowned by my grandparents if I were to marry Malfoy…

I just felt bile rise up in my throat at the thought.

Like that would ever happen. Malfoy and I can't even stop the insults for five seconds when we are around each other.

Which makes me recall the first time Malfoy and I formally met. It was an unpleasant encounter.

Malfoy was strutting down the hallway outside of the compartments. He was flanked on either side by Roger Parkinson and Mark Zabini, his best mates at the time and to this day. The door to the compartment I shared with Fred and Albus happened to be ajar. Al and I were voicing our worries about the coming year and whether or not we would be put in Gryffindor. He pushed the door open rudely.

"I'd Avada myself on the spot if the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor with you _Weasleys_." He said our name like it was an infectious disease. He turned to Fred first.

"I mean, just look at that broomstick you've got there, Weasley. It has to be as old as Quidditch itself. I don't know how you ever expect to pass flying lessons with that ugly old thing."

"Hey," Fred said, standing up. "This belongs to my mother, who happened to be an excellent Quidditch player during her time at Hogwarts. As was my father."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the seat so he didn't start a fist fight.

Malfoy seemed indifferent.

"And you, Potter," he continued. "Did your mother forget to give you a haircut for the past year? Its so sloppy."

"Sod off, Malfoy." Al said simply. He knew his untidy hair could have only come from his father, which he could do nothing about.

"And you, Weasley." He said turning to me. "I could never stand to be within 50 yards of that high pitched annoying voice of yours for more that a minute, I would have to kill myself. Not to mention being blinded by your fizzy red hair."

Being an eleven year old girl, in between childhood and teenhood, my hair was what I was most self conscious about. Since then, my frizziness has turned into soft curls over the years, but at that point, I will admit that it really was out of control.

Tears welled up in my eyes, but instead of letting Malfoy, my new enemy see them, I hexed him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted with my wand pointed at him.

He locked up and fell stiff as a board to the floor. Zabini and Parkinson looked horrified for a moment, but before they could do anything Fred and Al followed my lead and did the same thing to them. Of course the commotion led to one of the prefects coming to see what had happened, and our first weekend in Hogwarts was spent in detention. The first of many to come for Al and Fred. I usually managed to steer clear of detention since I was always the mastermind behind our shenanigans rather than the ones who actually carried out the plan. I rarely got caught.

As I sat in detention, doing lines, I vowed from that day forward I would follow my father's instructions and beat Malfoy in everything I did.

-0000000000-

I cheer as the last of the first years gets sorted into Gryffindor. That is my little cousin and Fred's younger sister, Roxanne. She looks like her mother, my aunt Angelina in miniature. My cousin Molly was sorted into Gryffindor as well. Surprisingly, Lucy was sorted into Ravenclaw instead, and ran over to sit next to Dominique and my brother Hugo at the Ravenclaw table.

My father was a little upset when my brother got sorted into Ravenclaw three years ago, but he got over it pretty quickly.

I make room for Roxanne at the table and she squeezes between me and Fred, a giant grin of contentment on her face.

"Rosey, can you pass me the pudding please?" She asks me.

"Sure Roxy," I answer and as I look up to find the pudding, I catch Malfoy staring at me from across the Great Hall. Pensively, with narrowed eyes. Probably debating whether or not to turn me in for that bat bogey hex. I know he won't. We haven't snitched on each other in years.

I would never admit it out loud, but I think we both have too much fun making each other miserable to do something to make it stop.

In any case though, I am still angry at him due to my recent flashback of the first day on the train so I glare back at him. 

The tension makes him break the eye contact.

Ha.

-0000000000-

When the feast comes to an end, Kevin and I come together to continue our prefect duties and start herding the first years to the Gryffindor tower. I see people whispering to their friends on the way out, and whatever this piece of information is, it is going from house to house. I ignore it and take my two cousins by the hand and lead them up to the tower.

I get to the portrait of the fat lady and tell her "Unicorn blood." Strange password, I know.

She responds by swinging her portrait open to reveal the common room.

I give the whole spiel about the dormitories and where the boys and the girls will be staying and then once everyone quiets down, Al stands on the table talks to the room at large.

"My dear fellow Gryffindors, you all realize it is the first night back, don't you?"

Damn. I should have known.

Everyone enthusiastically responds that they know it is the first night back.

"Right. And who throws the best parties, especially on special occasions such as these?"

"We do!" They all say, eerily in unison.

Hmmph. That's what all the whispering was about in the Great Hall. Silent invitations.

"So everyone go throw your crap in your dorms and come back down ready to party! Fred and James are sneaking down to the kitchens as we speak to get us booze and snacks."

Everyone cheers and then a stampede of students is scrambling up to their dorms to get ready.

Uncle George and his twin brother Fred used to have a special friendship with some of the house elves in the kitchens. These house elves know that my cousin Fred is George's son, so they keep this relationship up and give him food whenever he comes seeking it.

Al walks towards me with a guilty expression.

"You didn't tell me about this party because you thought I would use my prefect title to shut it down before it happened?" I scold.

"I just didn't want to take any chances." He gives me a puppy dog look.

"I'm not _that_ uptight. I _am_ a Gryffindor so I like to party and break the rules even though I am a prefect." I pout.

"So you wont dock us housepoints?"

"Course not, you asshole!"

He grins widely and puts his arm around me.

"That's my girl, I knew you were my best friend!"

I think he's pregamed a little bit. Must've stolen some firewhiskey from James's stash.

As if he heard this thought inside my head, Al swiftly whips a small flask out of his pocket to prove that I am right.

"Take a swig, Rosey. Others may be, but I am not fooled by your prefect title." He coaxes. A smirk tugs at the corner of my lips. "I have been practically attached at the hip to you for the past sixteen years, and I _know_ that you know how to have some fun…"

"Oh shut up you git and give me that." I snatch the flask out of his hand. I take several large gulps. It burns on the way down, but I like it. That burn signifies that I am about to have a fun night. Cheers to the new year at Hogwarts.

"Holy shit, Rose!" Al exclaims when I hand him back the flask and it is nearly empty.

"Stop your complaining. Fred will return with plenty more in just a moment."

On cue, Fred and James burst through the portrait, with several dozen students from other houses trailing behind them.

On cue, everyone cheers. Then I see that Malfoy is a part of this stampede.

On cue, my stomach turns over.

Of _course_ he would be here. He is a party animal and I know for a fact he loves to get drunk. Immediately, he is surrounded by half a dozen girls cooing at him. For some reason, they are attracted to him. But the joke is on them, for half the time, they don't even catch on to his clever wit, even when he is making fun of them. I always catch the joke when it is at these ditz's expense.

"Why hello there, Weasley." Someone says behind my ear. The breath stinks of alcohol. Apparently someone else pregamed.

"Oh…erm…hello, Parkinson." Roger Parkinson. That was unexpected. He is supposed to be my enemy by association, considering he is one of Malfoy's best friends. Though, I have always suspected that he was a sort of third wheel to Malfoy and Zabini. They are truly best friends. Parkinson I think just tags along. But either way, Malfoy puts up with him.

"Care for a drink?" He half slurs.

"Uh, sure. Thanks, Parkinson." He scurries off to find me a drink.

"Err…what was that about?" Lily asks from behind me. Apparently, she had witnessed the exchange.

"I don't know, I guess he's just being nice?" I answer.

"Well go for it Rose! He is handsome, isn't he?" I know this is a rhetorical question.

I think about this for a moment. He is rather handsome now that I am scrutinizing him. He has dark hair, dark green eyes and has a certain bad-boy persona that makes him attractive. But he is not my type.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I agree.

"Well if you don't go for him Rose, I will. So you better get on it." Lily threatens before downing a shot of firewhiskey. She gives a little shiver and then grins. I know she's not really kidding about that either. I love my cousin Lily, but I cannot deny that her reputation deems her a bit promiscuous when it comes to the boys. She is gorgeous and guys love her, and she basks in the attention and gives them what they want.

She winks at me and then walks over to a Hufflepuff boy who looks like he can't believe his luck that Lily Potter is approaching him, and she asks him to dance.

My attention is diverted when Parkinson returns, cup in hand. He gives it to me. I sip it.

"So. You wanna dance?" He asks me sloppily. I figure that he hasn't got much longer before the alcohol makes him pass out and besides, I've got a decent buzz going, so I might as well dance with him for awhile.

As Parkinson and I walk hand in hand to the center of the common room by all the dancers and the music players, I catch Malfoy's eye from across the room. He no longer looks angry, just _curious._

Since I am no longer angry with him, and pretty drunk, I decide to stow that away for later investigation.

I get into the music and let it dictate my body. I am one with the rhythm as I dance. Parkinson however, is not. He takes the cup from me, downs the last few gulps, and within minutes falls to the ground, dizzy.

An alcohol induced giggle escapes my mouth.

"Awww, Roger! Come on, let's get you over to a seat." Malfoy says in a tone shaking with laughter, suddenly at my side. "Weasley, take his left side and help me get him up."

I grab his side and for a second, both Malfoy and I just crouch there and laugh. Once we collect ourselves a bit, we hoist him up and over to the nearest armchair. Parkinson slumps into it gratefully and then closes his eyes with a grin on his face.

Malfoy and I then turn to each other and automatically walk back towards the center of the common room. In the back of my mind, I realize that we have started dancing with each other, but the thought is too strange for me from a logical standpoint, so I just don't think about it.

"You know, Weasley," he begins "today has been an interesting day for me."

"Is that so?…oops s-sorry!" I giggle hysterically. I just stepped on his foot, due to my clumsy intoxicated state. "Why is that?"

"I realized you are not as much an uptight prude bitch as I thought you were." He says.

This time I intentionally stomp on his foot.

"No, no I'm serious! I mean look at you. You are drunk and having a good time and I know for a fact you are wearing a lacy purple thong under that skirt of yours." He trails off.

If I were not so drunk, I might have been embarrassed by what he had just said, but I have known one of alcohol's many powers to be easing tension.

"Uhm…thanks?"

"Yes it was meant to be a compliment. In fact," he looks around "I daresay you are very alluring right now. And if anyone here was sober enough to notice us, I think I would be the envy of half the guys in this room."

"You know," I begin "Malfoy I don't think I hate you as much when I we're both so drunk."

I lean into him, breathing in his appealing cologne. On an impulse, I lean into him and trail my hand along his chest, feeling his defined muscles that I have only ever imagined before. Nothing but the alcohol in my system could have made me do this. He traces his hand along the small of my back and leans his face down to mine…

Then before his mouth reaches mine we hear the sound of vomit being produced and hitting the floor. It breaks us out of our own little world and brings my senses somewhat back to me.

I run over to my cousin Lily, who is the alleged vomiter, and I conjure out of thin air a bucket and place it under her chin. I push her face towards the bucket and I hold her hair as she gets the rest of the puke out of her system. Dominique rushes to my aide. Lily's brothers and the rest of my cousins are all too annihilated to notice this catastrophe or to do anything about it. Together Dominique and I wait out the duration of Lily's sickness and then we walk her up to her dorm to put her to bed. On the way upstairs, I point my wand over my shoulder to the mess on the floor and say "Scourgify."

There. Squeaky-clean.

After Dominique and I tuck Lily in, I thank her for her help and tell her I am going to bed.

"Me too." She tells me. "Ugh, I'll go find Hugo and then we'll go back to Ravenclaw tower. I'll see you tomorrow Rose."

I tumble over to the next dormitory and into my bed face first.

It's good to be back. I have a feeling that this is going to be a good year. I fall asleep instantly, with a goofy smile on my face.

**Please review and tell me your thoughts on my story so far. It makes me happy!**

**PS- do you think my rating is appropriate? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
